


Not Enough (Business As Usual)

by spickerzocker



Series: AO3 Tag Generator Drabbles - Round One [7]
Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickerzocker/pseuds/spickerzocker
Summary: John Bender smokes before detention.Prompt: More fucking breakfast angst





	Not Enough (Business As Usual)

**Author's Note:**

> Me: There are not enough Breakfast Club OT5 fics!  
> Me: . . .  
> Me: [this] 
> 
> As always, special thanks to the wonderful Jack for listening to me yell about getting feels about a movie that's older than I am.

John Bender sat on the front steps of the school and smoked. That in itself would have been nothing extraordinary, as cutting class and loitering were two of Bender’s favourite pastimes at school, had it not been 7 am on a saturday. He sighed and stubbed his cigarette out on the step. Getting up, he shuffled inside. As much as the others were dorks, having someone else had been nice. 

He raised his hand to finger at the diamond earring. Things with Claire were going great, all things considered. But not great enough for her to come sit with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> And hey. Thanks.


End file.
